


Vegeta's Blackmail

by HinaSaku



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blackmail, Cheating, Creampie, Drunken Kissing, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hidden Talents, Humiliation, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Incest, Incest Kink, Kissing, M/M, Master & Servant, Multi, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Peeping, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Romance, Rough Kissing, Secrets, Seme Vegeta, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Slavery, Shower Sex, Spanking, Submissive Character, Surprise Kissing, Uke Vegeta, Whipped Cream, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSaku/pseuds/HinaSaku
Summary: Vegeta's got something on everybody and after proving that he does, everyone MUST do what he says and if they step out of line, they're getting their secrets revealed and boy are they juicy. Multiple pairings ahead. (All pairings already planned out.)





	1. Yamcha x Bulma

Vegeta had finally clipped together the ultimate blackmail footage he had pieced together for a very special occasion. Who knew filming everything would be so fun? He actually had more fun filming than he did training. A shocker, I know. It all started back before his son was born. Bulma had wanted to film everything for the baby, having people saying different things and a bunch of mushy shit Vegeta didn't care about.

"But they're your friends. Why do I have to do it?" He groaned. He didn't like any of her friends and they were barely on good terms so why did he have to do it? She'd be better of doing it herself if she was the one who wanted it that badly.

"Because you can fly and I can't." she snapped at him holding her baby bump. "I'm not going all over the place with my feet sore. Trust me, I know how you can get, but I want this to be done so go."

"Why should I do this in the first place?"

"Because if you don't, no training room when it breaks."

Although Vegeta could always force her into doing it, he knew she'd get Kakarott involved and he wasn't strong enough to do what he wanted. His father must be rolling in his grave knowing not only did he let a woman have control over him, but also that a third class was stronger than him. What he didn't expect was how much fun he was and what he had managed to catch on camera while filming. Even though getting what he needed for Bulma only took a little while, everything other than that was for personal preference and blackmail which he was getting ready to reveal to everyone at Bulma's upcoming party. His wife had been surprised when Vegeta said he had been preparing a special surprise for everyone. She tried getting him to tell her, but he only smiled (yeah smiled not smirked) at her and told her he didn't want to ruin anything. This Bulma even more curious and a bit worried. For one thing, when he SMILED it weirded her out since she had never seen Vegeta smile. He always smirked or frowned or just had a blank expression on his face. What the heck was he planning? No matter how many times she asked for a clue, he wouldn't give her any hints, just saying that it would be both entertaining and funny. Vegeta saying that made her worry more than ever. Vegeta didn't have a good sense of humor! It was more evil humor than anything. She made a mental note to ask Goku and the others to look out for any traps in the house.

When the party came around, Vegeta was nowhere to been seen and she decided to ask everyone if they had seen him. She went over to Krillin and 18 both of which were visibly depressed and reasonably so. They had lost custody of their daughter Marron and weren't allowed to visit her. "Hey you two. I'm glad you could come."

"Yeah, we just needed to get out of the house." said Krillin. "It's been hard not having Marron around."

"I'm really sorry." said Bulma genuinely feeling sorry for the two. The child services department had come so suddenly to the little island and yanked away the little girl and they had one it without even telling the couple why they had done so only saying that they were disgusting creatures. If someone had taken away her child, she wouldn't be able to bare it.

"You don't have anything to apologize for." said Krillin. "You're not the only who took her away. I still don't know why."

"Well hopefully you'll be able to get her back or at least be able to visit her."

"I should just go kill the bastards and take her back by force." mumbled 18.

"You know we can't do that." sighed Krillin. "I just wish I knew why."

"Thing'll get better. Besides, we could always use the dragon balls...well once a year is over." said Bulma.

"I guess." sighed the former monk.

"By the way, have you guys seen Vegeta? I can't find him anywhere!"

"No I haven't seen that pervert." scowled 18.

"Pervert? Vegeta's not a pervert." There were a lot of words to describe Vegeta, but perverted wasn't a word to do so.

"Oh yes he is. He asked me to see one of my breasts a week back." said 18 frowning.

"He what?"

"Yeah and he had the nerve to say it in front of me!" said Krillin.

**FLASHBACK**

_Krillin had been outside watering the plants while 18 was making sand castles with their daughter when Vegeta showed up. The saiyan never came over before other than that one time, so seeing him was unexpected. Before anything could be said, Vegeta went straight over to 18. "_ _Android."_

_"Vegeta." said 18 raising a brow curious as to what the saiyan wanted. Did he want to fight or something._

_"Lemme see one titty."_

_"E-excuse me!?" 18 was thrown off by this. She expected this sort of thing from Roshi or Oolong, but Vegeta?! Did Roshi learn how to shape-shift or something? No that was Oolong. He had tried this sort of thing once but as Krillin. She of course saw right through him and even if she hadn't he still couldn't shape shift for longer than a few minutes.. "Hold on a second."_

_She called up Oolong and when the pig answered, she instantly hung up the phone. Krillin meanwhile was pissed as expected. "Did you just ask my wife to flash her chest at you!? And in front of my kid?"_

_"It's just one." smirked Vegeta shrugging._

_"Just one?! SHE'S MY WIFE!"_

_"So? She's nothing but a walking, talking sex doll anyways."_

_"Sex...Vegeta, you'd better leave." said Krillin in a warning voice. Although he was stronger than him, he would still fight the bastard for insulting his wife._

_"I'll show you Bulma's." insisted Vegeta._

_"Nobody wants to see that!" said Krillin angrily._

_"Vegeta, just leave." said 18. "I don't know why the sudden interest, but it's not gonna happen. Go look at your wife's."_

_"If you don't, you'll regret it." said the saiyan crossing his arms._

_"Yeah right, now get the hell out of here!" said Krillin._

_He looked over at Marron who was concentrating on her castle. "Pretty little girl. It would be a shame if something happened to her."_

_"Stay away from my daughter, Vegeta!" said 18 instantly getting in front of her kid as well as Krillin._

_"Let me see one titty."_

_"HELL NO!" The saiyan just shrugged and flew off._

**End Flashback**

"That bastard! I can't believe that bullshit." said Bulma. "When I see him...ooooh! I'll speak you guys later."

Bulma was furious. Vegeta had done a stupid thing by doing that shit and then not expecting the couple to tell. Could the surprise be he was leaving her? If he had said that to 18, then there was no telling who else he had ask that to or if he had slept with anyone. She saw Chichi and decided to ask her.

"Chichi, have you seen Vegeta?"

"No I haven't and I don't care if I ever see him again." scowled Chichi.

"Let me guess. He ask to see your chest?"

"No. He actually..."

**FLASHBACK**

_Chichi was in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes while Goku was out with Krillin and Gohan was studying when she heard knocking on the door. It sounded rather urgent, making Chichi wonder if it was bad news at her door. It always seemed to be these days. Opening it, she saw Vegeta. "Goku's not here."_

_"I'm not here for Kakarot. I'm here for you." said Vegeta._

_"Huh?" Chichi was confused. The heck could he want from her. Then it dawned on her. He could be about to hold her hostage or even kill her or rape her to get revenge against Goku! She didn't trust the saiyan and it seemed like something he would do given his past. "Try anything and..."_

_"Go jump off a cliff or your secret will be revealed." said Vegeta._

_"Excuse me?" She wasn't sure she heard him right. Did he just tell her to jump off a cliff?_

_"You heard me. Or just get out of town or something. You're the most irritating woman I've ever met. Kakarot would be better with a rock. I hope he starves to death with you gone. It'll be a satisfying victory."_

_"How dare you! Get off my property!" growled Chichi wishing she had her trusty frying pan._

_"Nope. Not until you pack your shit and leave."_

_She slammed the door in his face. She could hear the saiyan saying she'd regret it, but only told him she didn't care._

**END FLASHBACK**

"I'll talk with him as soon as I get my hands on him." promised Bulma.

This wasn't the only instance she came across after talking with the rest of the party go-ers. Vegeta was threatening people saying if they didn't do a certain thing, they'd either regret it or he'd say it'd be a shame if *insert loved one or item* went missing/got hurt. She shook her head as she looked inside of their bedroom where she found her mother dusting the furniture.

"Mom, have you seen Vegeta?" she asked while hoping Vegeta hadn't said anything to her.

"Last time I saw him, he was talking with your father." said Mrs. Briefs.

"Okay, how long ago was that." she asked looking relieved her mother hadn't been threatened by Vegeta.

"A few minutes ago actually."

Bulma headed downstairs to the lab where his grandfather was. He was eating a muffin while typing on his computer. "Dad, where's Vegeta?"

"He's outside I believe. He said something about calibrating something."

"What did he wanted?"

"He had wanted help with the remote to the tv."

"For what?"

"It needed to be reset since I spilled some stuff on it." her father shrugged pulling out a drawer. "Have you seen my mallet anywhere?"

"What do you need it for?"

"N-no reason." something about that sentence sounded suspicious, but Bulma decided to let it slide as she was too focused on finding that troublesome husband of her's. After looking around the Briefs' manor for her husband and never finding him, she gave up and went back inside to enjoy herself and just deal with the man later. She was talking with Chichi went she heard an intercom system with Mrs. Briefs voice talking to them. Wait when did they have an intercom system in the house?

She instructed them to head into the living room for a surprise. Once everyone had gotten settled in, metal bars slammed down over the windows and doors and metal sheets covering any of the exits. Then Vegeta's voice boomed over the system. "Hahahaha! I'VE GOT YOU ALL HERE!"

"Vegeta, what the hell are you doing!?" shouted Bulma.

"Acting on my blackmail." laughed the prince.

"You mean after you threatened everyone!" said Bulma.

"If they were smart, they would have done what they were told like some people." said Vegeta and everyone in the room could just see that smirk on the prince's face. "Now you all will know today that nobody tells me no."

"Let us out, asshole!" said Yamcha.

"You won't be calling me that after a while after you see what i have to show you." said the prince. "Trust me. You'll thank me for this."

"For locking us in here? Yeah right." he said rolling his eyes.

Then the lights turned off and a projection screen came down from the ceiling and the projector in the room came down from the ceiling and projected footage of someone walking down a hallway until they got into a door. You could hear the sound of shower water and someone singing.

"Hey isn't that Bulma's voice?" asked Oolong.

'Oh hell no!' thought Bulma gritting her teeth. She knew what this video was.

_**The door opened and inside was a bathroom as expected. She was singing quite badly, embarrassing the blue haired woman while some of the others snickered until Bulma threw them a venomous look, shutting them up quick. Vegeta's hand reached out and yanked the shower curtain open. Bulma jumped, covering herself. "Vegeta! You scared the...is that a camera!?"** _

_**"You need to shave that forest. My dick can't find your pussy in that mess." said Vegeta bluntly.** _

_**"MONKEY!" she retorted giving him the finger.** _

"Stop drooling you clown!" snapped Bulma hitting Roshi over the head. "And Vegeta turn that shit off!"

Vegeta either didn't hear her or was just ignoring her. Either way, the video continued.

**"Whatever woman." said Vegeta. He left out the bathroom.**

"Aw!" said Oolong. Bulma hit him too. "OW! What was that for?!"

_**The footage cut to Vegeta at the Son house where he knocked on the door. It took a while, but eventually Goku came to the door. "Oh hey, Vegeta! What's up?"** _

_**"Don't talk to me." said Vegeta. "Talk to the camera,you fool."** _

_**"Oh..." Goku tilted his head. "Why?"** _

_**"It's for the brat."** _

_**"Who? Oh that's right! Bulma's pregnant! I forgot. Uh, what do I say?" asked Goku tapping his chin.** _

_**"Something. I don't know." said the older saiyan in an impatient voice. "Just hurry up. I've got better things to do and I have to go to every one of your friends today, so get to talking Kakarot."** _

_**"Okay then." Goku sat there for a moment trying to thing of something to say or do for the unborn child. He looked frustrated before telling the camera hey and waving. Vegeta nearly fell over. "You dumbass, is that all you have to say!?"** _

_**"Dang, Vegeta!" Goku said looking offended. "I can't help I didn't have time to prepare!"** _

_**"Whatever faggot!" said Vegeta.** _

_**"Whatever, short stuff." said Goku.** _

_**"What'd you call me?!" said the prince.** _

_**"Short." said the younger saiyan leaning over him.** _

_**"Fuck you!" Vegeta stormed off, cursing the man underneath his breath. The camera cut off for few seconds before he showed the Kame House. Walking up the door, the door was cracked open so Vegeta walked into the house. "OLD MAN! BALDY!"** _

_**There no answer, so Vegeta went upstairs. The first room was Krillin's. It was empty so he moved onto the other bedrooms in the house. Of course they were equally empty...except for the bed full of porn magazines and even some porno tapes. The audience could hear the words "Filthy fossil" as he looked over the bed before it stopped over some particular tapes.** _

_**"What the hell...? Well I'll be. Yamcha and Bulma? This looks interesting." said Vegeta pointing over the tape. The thing even had it's own cover with Bulma sucking Yamcha's dick and the title "Medium Sized Titted Whore Does It All!" with the caption "Good girl my ass!" Porno Daily.** _

"ROSHI!" Bulma was fuming as she turned to the turtle hermit. She was going to clobber the bastard.

"Roshi, you bastard! That wasn't for you to see!" said Yamcha as he started strangle the man. 'Then you had the nerve to keep it to yourself!'

_**"Let's pop this baby in." said Vegeta. A hand appeared and he inserted it into the VHS player. The camera focused in on the tv and soon an obvious edit had the actual video instead of being focused on the television.** _

**_"Come on, Yamcha!" whined Bulma. Yamcha was laying back on Bulma's bed hands behind his back and with his eyes closed while she was sitting on the edge of the bed brushing her hair. The camera was at an angle that was obviously shot from a closet. "Let me do it."_ **

**_"No, Bulma." said Yamcha. "Last time, you nearly bit it off."_ **

**_"Well maybe you shouldn't be too good with your tongue then." said Bulma._ **

**_"Don't flatter me. The answer's still no."_ **

"Vegeta, if you don't turn that shit off..."

Yamcha had thrown a ki ball at the projection screen and it burst into flames. They were quickly extinguished, but then the wall opened up revealing a tv behind glass and it started off from where the last part left off, but this time Yamcha was on the edge of the bed and Bulma was sucking his dick her hand was down her panties touching herself.

"WOOOO-HOOOO!" said Oolong with his fist in the air. "THANKS VEGETA!"

"He's a dead man!" said Bulma cracking her knuckles.

"Why the hell would he show this!? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, ROSHI!" said Yamcha glaring at Roshi.

"Maybe you too shouldn't have had great sex then." said Roshi as he paid his nosebleed no mind as his eyes were focused on the couple.

"After this is over, I'm going over to your house and destroying every single last one of those tapes." said Yamcha while Bulma nodded in agreement. However what he was really thinking was of collecting a few. Bulma did some wild shit back then and he was pretty excited to see more of it again.

_**"You love sucking my cock, don't you Bulma?" cooed Yamcha as the young woman moaned loudly around his penis. She pulled away from him, and practically sung praises of how delicious his cock was and how magnificent it was.** _

Bulma jumped up and placed herself in front of the screen and was sprayed with hot water and quickly got out of the way. Once she was out of the way, a towel dropped down on her.

"Use that to wipe yourself." said Vegeta's voice laughing at her.

**_Meanwhile onscreen moved away from Bulma while the blue haired woman she got on the bed n all fours. Yamcha got behind, put his hands on her hips, and slowly slid himself inside of her. Yamcha began fucking Bulma. Bulma was moaning loudly, begging the man to go faster. The erotic site of Bulma being naked and fucked was a dream come true in the mind of the more perverted people in the room while everyone else was either unomfortable with this or secretly turned on by the display or disgusted. What everyone was thinking of was why the hell Vegeta was even showing his wife's past sex tap off? Was that really something he was proud of?_ **

'Must be a cuckold or something.' thought Oolong as they watched as Bulma was now riding the man's dick.

"Fuck, Bulma!" said Yamcha. "Your pussy is so tight! Shit! I think I'm about to come."

"DO IT!" shouted Oolong. "CUM ON HER TITS!"

"Shut up!" hissed Roshi. "This is the best part!"

"Of course you'd know!" growled Bulma. She thought about talking over the audio, but they could still see her. She could feel the looks of pity behind her back. She didn't need their pity. She needed their help beating Vegeta's ass.

**Yamcha onscreen told her get up and perform a hand-stand. Bulma pouted but did as she was told and did so. Yamcha got off the bed, picked her up, and told her to hook her legs around his head. When she did so, he began eating her out while Bulma sucked his dick with him thrusting into her mouth. Yamcha cried out and came into her mouth. She choked a little bit, but recovered and swallowed.**

"Man, that was hot!" said Oolong. "How'd you get in there?"

"Well, that's a bit of a secret, my boy!" snickered Roshi.

"Now that that's over..." she jumped on top of the man and strangled him. "YOU COCK-SUCKER!"

While Bulma was beating up the old man, the saiyan cut off the video. "Now that I've embarassed the shit outta Bulma, now for you Chichi as well as your little mutt."

"MUTT?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MUTT?!"

"Heh heh. You should know." snickered Vegeta over the intercom. "Kakarott, prepared to be mind-fucked."

"What does that mean?" Goku said looking Gohan, who could only shrug. However whatever it was, it was bad news. Was it...Gohan's eyes got bigger than dinner plates and his face drained of all colors. If it was anything like the one with Yamcha and Bulma, he was fucked.

"VEGETA, NO!" said Gohan before he could stop himself. "If you do this..."

"What? I'll regret it? Your mother should have gotten lost like I told her to!" he cackled evilly. Meanwhile Videl and Piccolo were giving him a confused looks, wondering what the heck had Gohan all riled up.

As the video started, Gohan was sweating buckets. If this was what he thought he was, his life was over. He needed to get out of there and fast. Sadly there was no way he was getting out. The bars shocked the shit out of him, he was sprayed with scolding hot water, and even placed on the floor shocked him. They had secured every single way of getting out. Even if he did get out, he was going to have to spend the rest of his days in solitude, never seeing his loved ones ever again. Oh kami-sama! Please, kami-sama! Kill him now! However there was no such luck as he could hear the video starting and his social life ending.


	2. Gohan x Chichi

"Let's see what the little bastard's up to now." said Vegeta as he walked through the woods. "To think Kakarot's goody-two shoes of a son watches that kind of stuff and of her! That boy has no taste. Hopefully it'll be something different going on tonight."

When he reached the Son household, almost all the lights were off. Vegeta cursed, hoping he wasn't too late and Gohan wasn't sleeping. He creeped up to the slightly window and peeked inside. The child was still sleeping with only the moonlight shining into the room.*

"Shit, still sleeping. Damn it!" said a disappointed Vegeta. "Maybe Roshi's up to some..."

The prince was cut off by a knock on Gohan's door. Gohan sat up, rubbed his eyes, and turned on the lamp. "Come in."

It was Chichi in a blue bath robe. "Honey, can I sleep here with you tonight? I just don't want to sleep alone anymore."

"Why? Oh wait Kakarot's fucking dead." said Vegeta in a somewhat cheerful voice, but not quite.

"S-sure mom." said young Gohan. "If you want."

Then Chichi took off her bathroom revealing her slightly see-through blue night gown. Her nipples were erect and you could just barely see her panties.

Roshi howled like a wolf despite Bulma sill shaking him. Chichi wondered what was so embarrassing besides them seeing her night gown. They couldn't see much, so what was so bad besides that?

"Mom?" said Gohan.

"What is it, honey?" asked Chichi.

"I love you." he responded after a little while. "You know that, right?"

Then that's when it clicked. Chichi never wanted to faint so hard in her life. "Goku, look away and cover your ears!"

"What for?"

"DO IT!" yelled the woman. "Don't question me!"

"Uh okay." Gohan thought about telling everyone else to do the same, but he knew they wouldn't especially not Videl and Piccolo.

"I love you too, hon-..." Then BAM! Gohan laid a smack on her. Everyone's eyes grew wide and only got even wider when they saw that Chichi was clearly kissing him back after quickly getting over her shock and even wrapping an arm around him.

"Oh that kind of love." said Chichi wiping the saliva from their sloppy kiss. From the looks of it, she liked it. She even admitted she loved him the same way, much to Gohan's relief. "Guess that makes us even."

"I um guess so." Gohan sounded both shocked and happy about it.

"Nasty bitch." muttered Vegeta.

"Gohan, I think you'd better take your pants off."

"Why?"

"That's why." she said as she pulled away and tapped on Gohan's boner.

Chichi then proceeded to stripe off her nightie while a horny Gohan took off his shirt rather quickly, not caring that he might be tearing it. He was eager to have sex with the very woman he had be infuriated with for a long time now. He didn't care if it was wrong. He wanted to be inside her now! Chichi laid back legs separated, ready to be fucked. Gohan on the other hand hesitated, dick in hand.

"Mom? Will you get pregnant if I cum inside you?" he asked. "Are you alright with that if it happens?"

Without a word, she guided his cock inside of her. Any hope that Chichi would admit this was wrong and that they should stop or even Gohan coming to that conclusion was completely out the damn window as they fucked like rabbits. Chichi was moaning as she settled a hand over Gohan's ass, grabbing it as she brushed the hair out of his face using her other hand.

"Gohan, I would love if that happens."she purred. "But for right now, fuck me like I know you can."

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" said 18, her voice full of disgust.

"You shouldn't be talking, android." laughed Vegeta. "Considering your sexual history and what not. I mean you haven't done this, but I think you can look back far enough and see what I mean."

"Gohan, yes! Right there!" she moaned as her son pounded her pussy with rapid succession.

"You feel so good!" moaned Gohan. "I wanna stay inside you forever!"

Chichi only panted in response as she felt him pounding her pussy. He was hitting the right spot and filling her up in the right spots. He was excellent at sex despite it being his first time. She smacked his ass lightly. "Just like that. Pound my pussy with your huge cock. Oh kami-sama, this feels good!"

She was enjoying herself, although Chichi in the present wasn't. This was supposed to be their little secret. Now everyone knew! People were more uncomfortable being around the raven haired woman than they were with Bulma, although Roshi and Oolong didn't care. She was naked! Who cares? The only sympathy she had was from her friend, Bulma. Meanwhile Videl was pissed. Gohan had sex with Chichi of all people?! She felt like hurling. There was no telling if he had engaged in it to this day! Wait a minute, if this was based around the time his father died considering what she saw what he looked like at that age...

"Does that mean Goten is Gohan's kid!?" Yamcha said voicing Videl's thoughts without even knowing it.

"Did you say something, Yam-...WHAT THE HECK?!" Goku stared at the screen. He had gotten hungry and was about to ask Yamcha if he had anything to eat when he saw what was onscreen. "Why does Gohan have his penis inside of...Chichi?"

"G-goku, I can explain!" said Chichi.

"Want me to start from the beginning, Kakarot?" laughed Vegeta. Chichi protested, but he ignored her and played it from when Chichi asked to sleep with Gohan. Goku didn't know what to say. He was speechless, watching as his own son's dick going in and out of the same hole he came out of. He didn't know what to do or say.

"Mom, I'm about to cum!" said Gohan.

"Go on." said Chichi. "Flood my pussy with your cum, baby."

Without hesitating, Gohan came inside of the woman clinching his ass cheeks which set Vegeta into a fit of partly smothered giggles. "Look at the cheeks on him! I'm about to pass out."

Luckily the pair didn't hear him as they began passionately kissing again.

"I don't even know what to say." said Tien.

"I do! NASTY BITCH!" said blonde Lunch.


	3. 17/18 and Random Dude/18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains incest

"I can't believe you had sex with Gohan!" Goku yelled at his wife, something that was a first for him. Usually it happened the other way around and for different reasons. "He's our son! OUR SON! And you laid with him?!"

"Goku, that's not...!"

"Then how come you told me not to look? Explain that!" Goku may be stupid at times, but he was smart when it mattered. "I knew somethin' was up when you told me not to look! I'm glad I did!"

Chichi didn't say anything and just crossed her arms while looking away from him. "It's because you can't because you and Gohan did have sex! You cheated on me with our  _son_! What will Goten think?"

"Mom's gross!"

"Thank you!" Goku blinked and looked in the direction that voice came from. "Who said that? Oh what does it matter. That's what he would say! I'm leaving you!"

"The fuck you are!" said Chichi.

"The heck I am! I want you outta the house, you...you...you...you..."

"Say it! I dare you!" Everyone was on the edge of their seats waiting for Goku to call Chichi a name. Many of them had called her things behind her back whenever she acted bitchy but never had the courage to call her things to her face. All were eager to see what would happen especially since they were yet to see Goku talk back to her.

"You mean old hag!" He yelled back at her. It wasn't anything as nasty as what everyone else had called her, but it was a start.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"You heard me, hag! You son loving, cheating, mean, old, evil woman! You get onto me about wanting to teach him how to fight, but you're over here doing the deed with him! Studying my right foot! How long have you two been having sex behind my best, you pervs!?"

"Since I was 18..." mumbled Gohan.

"I can't believe you guys did this to me!" Goku truly did look pissed at that moment. "Not only do you cheat on me, but it's with our first born son whose old enough to be the father of our second son or should I say my grandson whose also my stepson and you're his mom and his grandma! And Gohan's his freakin' dad and brother! Who else have you slept with, whore?!"

"Daaaaaaaamn!" grinned Oolong. "This is better than tv."

"Sounds like Kakarot's getting feisty!" Veget burst out laughing over the intercom. Chichi glared towards the ceiling.

"Shut the hell up!" yelled Chichi. "How dare you spy on any of us anyhow!"

"Leave him outta this!" barked Goku causing Chichi to jump. "You're just mad he caught you being...is there a word for someone who sleeps with their own kids?"

"It's called being incestuous, Goku," said Bulma.

"Yeah that! You're an incestuous, mean woman! I'm glad I have an excuse to leave you!"

"DAMN!" said everyone in unison with a few laughing. About time Goku left this bitch.

"Where you looking for one, Sir Eats a Lot?!" she yelled back at him.

"I sure was! And you know what?"

"What?"

"I slept with Piccolo!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone looked over at Piccolo who had the straightest look on his face.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT THING?"

"AND YOU SLEPT WITH OUR SON! THAT'S WORSE THAN WHAT I DID!"

"He's not wrong," This earned Roshi a slap upside the head.

Vegeta was enjoying this more than he should. He had been shocked when he found out Piccolo and Goku were seeing each other and that Piccolo had a penis. Not only that, but he was also a top too. He honestly had been expecting Goku to be on top. Then again Piccolo did have a more dominating personality than Goku did. Wait why the fuck was he thinking about who would top more or who would be the top overall?

"Speaking of cheating and incest...wait hold on. That cheating part is the next video. Oh fuck it. Let's just get this over with." The next video was of android 18 and 17 in a clothing store. The video's date revealed that it was around the time where the androids were a threat. Android 18 was trying on different clothes and so far none of them suited her taste as she kept tossing skirts out of the dressing room.

* * *

_"Hand me another one," called 18 from the stall._

_"What it because it didn't fit?"_

_"No, because it was fucking ugly," said 18._

_"I thought it looked cute?" scoffed 18. "It's hideous! Who likes neon pink anyways?"_

_"It draws more attention to your ass," the android smirked as 18 tossed a t-shirt over the stall and her twin caught it._

_"Do you want people to stare at it?"_

_"Didn't I just say I did?"_

_"Then maybe you'll be okay with this then," Roshi and Oolong leaned forward._

_"Sure I do. It just shows up something they can't have."_

_Everyone looked at each other and didn't say anything. 18 could easily kick all of their asses with the exception of Piccolo, Goku, and Gohan. Nobody was going to say shit to her at the moment as her face hardened into a straight face._

_"And you're sure about letting someone peep at my ass?"_

_"I'm positive."_

_"Good, because I think I'm not going to wear anything." 18 stepped out just a black spaghetti strap top that exposed her cleavage and a pair of black panties on. "All these clothes are hideous or cheap looking."_

_"You sure that's a good idea?" 17 said looking over the older twin. "You might make the animals go wild."_

_"Maybe I want them to," the android sent the man a seductive look._

* * *

In the audience a few people wished 18 would look at them that way. Krillin  ** _and_** 17 were some lucky guys to be around this sexy woman. Heck Roshi was lucky to a degree. She just didn't look at him with those bedroom eyes.

"Lucky bastards," grumbled Oolong.

* * *

_"Oh really? Then maybe you wouldn't mind if they see you for the whore that you are."_

_"If you say so." 18 then took off her panties. "Then I will."  
_

_17 raised a brow that the woman as she seductively swung her hips as she walked away from the man as she twirled around her panties around finger. The footage showed 17 following after her and when the footage switched, 18 was now sitting on the counter beside the register. Behind the counter was a fairly chubby man who was stuck in-between being terrified and turned on by the partly naked android. The blonde woman tossed her panties at the man who made no offer to catch the panties and as a result the underwear hit her in the face and stayed there._

_"You want to fuck me don't you?" She purred toward him. He didn't even more or say anything._

_"Answer the woman's question, dude," said 17 leaning on the counter. "Do you want to or not?"_

_He didn't say anything. 18 swung her legs over the counter and then pulled the man close to her. She leaned over to his ear. "You want to stick your dick in me, don't you? You wanna fuck me until it falls off?"_

_"Wha-I mean uh I um well er um I-I-I..." The poor guy wanted to have sex with 18, but what if it was some kind of trick where she'd kill him after he tried to have sex with her? What if before he could touch her, the other android killed him or cut something off?_

_"Don't be shy," She winked at him. "Come have a whiff if you'd like."_

_The guy didn't even move for a second, wondering if he should do it or not. "Fine then, if you don't want me, I'm sure some other dude will fuck me."_

_"Better not pass it up man," smirked 17. "Might be the last chance you get to have sex."_

* * *

"Look at this idiot," mumbled Roshi shaking his head. "If I would've had the chance, I would've jumped right into that pussy!"

"Hell yeah!" Both high fived while 18 had a darkened expression on her face.

* * *

_"F-for real?" The brunette asked as he started at her privates._

_"Would I be doing this if I wouldn't want you fucking me?" She purred as she spread her legs and her pussy lips for him. "Come on and fuck me. I haven't had big dick in a long time and I can tell you have one in your pants."_

_He clinched his firsts and then quickly pulled down his pants revealing his hardened length which was a pretty average size. 18 didn't give a fuck and got down on her knees. She then proceeded to suck his dick and finger herself._

* * *

Roshi and Oolong hooped and hollered like crazy as if the two of them were at an exciting sports event. 18 didn't say anything and Krillin's mouth just dropped in shock at the footage. 18 had lied to him and told him that she never blew anybody before! She sure as hell acted the part too. No wait, he had to get his priorities in order. Vegeta was showing his 18's half naked body off and her sucking off some random asshole! Wait a minute...that chubby fatass was the same one who liked to make eyes at 18!

"Hey isn't that the same guy at Victoria's Fashion Palace?" gasped Bulma.

"Yep that's him," growled Krillin. "No wonder he stares at 18 like that. 18, you're not still...?"

"Fuck no! I was just..." She punched Roshi in the face. "PUT YOUR DICK AWAY!"

* * *

_18 got up and bent of the counter and told him to fuck her. "I'm fucking horny. Hurry and fuck me!"_

_The young man did so and 18 moaned like a whore. It didn't last too long and 18 gave him an annoyed look when he pulled out. "I didn't come so you better make me or else!"_

_When he tried getting it back up, 18 stopped him. "Nope. I want you to give me oral."_

_"No way! I came in you and..."_

_"I didn't ask!" She made him get down and eat her out. The guy gagged but kept going because 17 grabbed the back of his head and forced him to do it. When 18 came, he was let go._

_"So how was?" asked 17 as he stood above the brunette while 18 was sitting on the counter top again._

_"Awful. The idiot's pull out game is weak, he can't fuck for shit, and his dick ain't even big. Idiot can't even get hard fast."_

_"Maybe he just needs to be taught." He ran his fingers on his twin's thigh._

_Then it ended just how the think. While the guy was on the floor, the two fucked above him about 10 times with 17 taking his twin in different positions on the counter. As the cash register tried getting up, 17 would just kick him back down and tell him to watch them and learn. By the end of their fucking session, the store counter was filthy, sticky, and stunk._

_"And that's how you fuck a bitch," said 17 as he finished cumming on his lover's face._

_"Call me a bitch again and you won't be fucking shit except your hand." The two then shared a passionate cum covered kiss. (Some of the audience of the twins' sex tape almost threw up a little. They threw up a lot!)_

* * *

"That was...HOT!" exclaimed Roshi clapping as if he had just seen the best play ever. "Damn you really do know how to find the best porn, Vegeta!"

"Hot? How the heck is incest hot?" asked Tien with a look of disgust on his face.

"Because of 18 being in it, duh!" Of course that was the reason. The old man could hardly keep his eyes off the former monk's beautiful wife. Hell he could hardly keep his hands off the woman even if she could kill him with very little effort. Leave it to the turtle hermit to not be able to keep his hands off women, even the dangerous ones.

" _You_  would say that," Vegeta rolled his eyes. "SO do you and 17 still fuck?"

"Shut...up!" After this Vegetation was getting his ass beaten. She didn't care if he had gotten stronger since their last fight. He was going down somehow.


	4. Piccolo x Goku

"Seeing as Kakarot already told on himself about fucking Piccolo...fuck it! I'm showing it!" He laughed. "Just to fuck with his wife. Hahaha!"

Chichi shouted at Vegeta, but Goku told her to shut up and watch. Some people made "Oooh" noises only to be yelled at by the woman to shut the fuck up.

* * *

_The video started with Vegeta outside of the Son Household. He knocked on the door and waited. He knocked one more time and Goten came to the door. "Hey, Mr. Vegeta!"_

_"Where's your father? I need to see him, mutt."_

_"He's not here," said Goten. "He's gone off with Piccolo to the Look Out."_

_"Hm," He turned to leave only to turn back around when Goten called out to him. "What? The kid isn't with me. I don't have to have the brat with me everywhere."_

_"That's not what I wanted to say," He said with a straight face._

_"Then what is it, brat?"_

_"Your son is a mutt too! And you're always yelling about being the prince of all saiyans? A prince can command people if he wants to. You don't command shit! You're the prince of a near extinct race. Stop acting like you're the boss of us, you short bitch!"_

"Get 'em!" laughed Yamcha.

"I'm still stronger than you!" pointed out Vegeta.

_"How dare you insult me!?" Vegeta raged at the boy. "I'm much better than your low class father!"_

_"He might be low class, but he's more elite than you'll ever be!" yelled Goten. "You're nothing compare to my dad!"_

_"If you were my son, I'd beat the shit out of you!" He yelled, clearly affected by Goten's words. The little mini Kakarot had a lot of nerve to say that kind of shit! "I'd beat you so hard you wouldn't be able to stand for weeks on end, you little idiot! I should knock you on your ass and force you to recognize your prince by kissing my boots, you little ignorant fool!"_

_"Fuck you, Vegetable!" With that he slammed the door closed._

"Oh hell no!" said Chichi. "Vegeta, how dare you say that to my baby!"

"Teach the little shit some manners!" Was his own retort.

_The next part was of the look out where Mr. Popo greeted the man. Vegeta ignored his question for refreshments and demanded to know where Goku was. "Oh he's upstairs with Piccolo. He says they're not to be disturbed as they're about to head into the Hyper..."_

_"I need to talk to him. It's important."_

_"Well Pic..."_

_"I don't give a damn, you fat fatass! I will kill you if you don't take me to him!"_

_"O-okay." Mr. Popo headed to the key rack and took it to a door. He unlocked it and told Vegeta they were in the last room on the right getting ready to train. Vegeta headed up and opened up the door. Inside was Piccolo fucking Goku's mouth._

_"Oh ho ho!" laughed Vegeta. "Look at what we have here!"_

_"Vegeta!" Piccolo turned pink while Goku looked wide eyed at his rival. He tried talking but his mouth was too full of dick._

_"Get that dick out of your mouth. I can't hear you."_

_Goku took it out. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I knew you weren't shit!" laughed Vegeta. "I knew you were fucking around with Piccolo!"_

_"H-how?"_

_"Actually I didn't. If anything I was thinking it might be Bulma. She's always talking about what a big dick you have."_

"OH REALLY?!" Chichi glared at Bulma. Everybody looked at Bulma.

"One day after Kakarot and I finished sparring, he took a shower and she took pictures." said Vegeta. "I saw her whorish ass."

"YOU BITCH!" Chichi jumped on top of Bulma and began kicking her ass. Considering Chichi had been trained by the fucking Ox King who was trained by Master fucking Roshi and Bulma was only skilled at using a gun, she beat her ass and nobody helped. Heck they were encouraging that ass whooping since Chichi was mostly all bark and barely any bite if you don't count her frying pan. Speaking of which, she took that out and began beating Bulma with it.

"WOOOOOOOOOOO! WHOOP THAT ASS! BEAT IT!" yelled Yamcha.

"You go girl!" said Launch.

Master Roshi answered. "Uh don't beat her too bad. Just smack her enough for all the time she's shot me."

"Roshi I'll kick your ass!" Bulma said glaring at the man for one last time before Chichi knocked her out.

"Remember that Goku." said Chichi pointing the frying pan. "I will beat your ass too."

"In what universe? I've gone against Frieza, the Red Ribbon Army, Cell, and a whole bunch of other stuff! I can beat the crap outta you and knock you into next week. As a matter of fact, gimme that frying pan!" He snatched it from her and destroyed it with a ki blast. "Man that felt good!"

"You sleep. I'll get you then!"

"And I slap the poop out of you!"


	5. Krillin/18 and Roshi/18

"Whose ready to see 18 fuck Roshi!"

"It was the best moment of my life!" grinned Roshi. It may have only been once but it was worth it.

"How'd you manage to hit that?" asked Oolong.

"Why don't I show you?" said Vegeta. "Roll the footage!"

**_The video began with Krillin, Roshi, 18, and Marron celebrating respect for the elderly day. From the audio, it sounded like they had microphones in the house. That audio was too damn good to be caught from outside. Marron gave Roshi an envelope that she had decorated._ **

**_"Happy Respect for the Elderly Day!" Marron beamed at the old man. "Here's a present for you, grandpa turtle!"_ **

**_"Oh my, Marron!" said Roshi. "What could it be?" He carefully opened it up revealing a massage coupon the little girl had made herself. "Oh! This is quite something. It's a coupon for a shoulder massage! Perhaps I should put it to use right now. What do you say Marron?"_ **

**_"Okay!" the little girl jumped on the chair and began to massage the old man's shoulders._ **

**_Vegeta groaned. "Ugh this is boring. There's nothing going on here. Just some family friendly nonsense. Those three dumbasses should try to train the little girl. Waste of time celebrating some old bastard when there's people constantly trying to fuck your planet up. If she was my kid, she'd be getting stronger instead of being around some old fart!"_ **

**_Vegeta continued to observe the family but found nothing of interest. It was just the three of them playing with Marron, having dinner, and talking. When Marron fell asleep, they began drinking. Okay now this had to be interesting. When humans got drunk, it was hilarous!_ **

**_"Thanks for keeping Marron entertained," said Krillin as he poured more beer into Roshi's cup._ **

**_"Don't be silly," He took a sip. "It's every old man's wish to be of use to someone."_ **

**_"Ahahahaha!" He laughed. "I'm happy to hear that. Oh crap! I almost forgot. 18 and I nearly forgot to give you our present."_ **

**_"Oh?" The old man grinned as he looked towards his former student's wife. "It wouldn't happen to be 18's panties would it?"  
_ **

**_"Keep dreaming, you old fart!" she growled sending him a vicious look. Roshi gulped. She wasn't about to hit him, was she? The prince knew she wouldn't with their kid in the room. It was too bad. It would have been hilarous._ **

**_"Here." She tossed a pink package. Roshi opened it up to reveal a CD._ **

**_"A DVD?"_ **

**_"Yeah. It's a message from 18 and I to you," said Krillin._ **

**_"A message eh? I better pop this sucker in then," As the old man moved towards the DVD player, Krillin quickly hopped up and picked up his sleeping daughter._ **

**_"Lemme just put Marron to be real quick!"_ **

**_"I don't see why, but go ahead." Roshi sat down beside the android who was starting to sweat so bad she was getting sweat armpit stains on her light pink lowcut shirt._ **

**_"Ew! She sweats almost as bad as Bulma!" mumbled a grossed out Vegeta. "What the fuck?"_ **

"She's still hot!" grinned Oolong. A few of the other males in the room secretly agreed.

_**The footage then cuts to the center where they have the Tournament. "We're here on the grounds of the greatest martial arts tournament in the world. But since the tournament hasn't started yet, there aren't many people around."** _

_**The camera then cut to 18's face who isn't looking at her husband. She was wearing a pair of sunglasses and hoop earrings."And here's my little goddess! Isn't she pretty? Heh heh!"** _

_**18 didn't say a word.** _

**_"Oh? Some kind of home movie?" Roshi asked as he took another sip of his beer._ **

**_"You could say that," he snickered._ **

**_"Come on, 18," Krillin begged._ **

**_"Not here..."_ **

**_"Relax. Nobody's watching."_ **

**_Roshi's eyes widened in shock as he leaned closer to the TV. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. As Krillin stepped back, it revealed 18 pulling up her dress to reveal a very thin thong. Onscreen Krillin told her to show her breasts and she did so, revealing her erect and large nipples. He had to rub his eyes and look back at the screen to see if what he was seeing was real and it was._ **

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE!?" Tien screeched. "THOSE AREN'T NIPPLES! THEY'RE...THEY'RE..."

"I think I'm gonna be sick again!" groaned Videl.

**Vegeta onscreen had the same thoughts. "What the fuck are those!? And I thought I've seen it all with Bulma!"**

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She yelled at her husband.

"You know what it means, Miss Asshair!" He yelled back.

**_"A-are you s-sure t-this is m-m-my present?" the old man stammered while drooling at the site of a naked 18 onscreen. He hoped it was. This was the best gift ever! "Are you sure it's okay?"_ **

**_"Of course." grinned a drunk Krillin. "Right 18?"_ **

**_When Roshi turned to the young woman, he couldn't help but to notice her nipples were erect underneath her shirt as the blonde was braless like she was in the video. The former monk smirked at his wife. "What's the matter? Your nipples seem to be getting awfully hard!"_ **

**_"Y-yeah..." She mumbled._ **

**_"Really?" Roshi turned back to the tv. "I must admit I'm flattered!"_ **

**_"You get horny exposing yourself around town, don't you?" laughed Krillin._ **

**_"That's not true!" protested the android._ **

**_"Well then why don't you pull off your panties and let's check to see whether or not you're wet!"_ **

**_"Fine, but don't blame me if someone catches us!" 18 pulled off her underwear, squatted down, spread her legs, and then the opening of her vagina._ **

Oolong went wild, Roshi poked out his chest with pride, 18 looked embarrassed and angry, Krillin was embarrassed, and Yamcha quickly wiped a nosebleed. Chichi covered up her son's eyes leading to Goku yelling at her. "Don't cover up his eyes. He needs to see another woman naked beside you!"

_**"My lady is as incredible as ever isn't she?" said Krillin. "She's boldly exposing her pussy in broad daylight!"** _

_**He zoomed in on her vagina, revealing a thick, white substance coming out of her. "Look! What's with those white juices spilling out of your pussy, 18?** _

**_"What's with the forest under her armpits is the question," snickered Vegeta._ **

**_"Crap someone's coming!" hissed Krillin._ **

**_The camera then cut to 18 riding Krillin on top on the stage. She was completely naked and only had on her sunglasses, earrings, and even hoop ring piercings on her nipples and nose. She even had a collar with the number 18 on it._ **

**_"You two are incredible!" said Roshi as he watched 18 continued to ride Krillin while moaning loudly._ **

**_"It was early in the morning so we decided to fly in secretly," snickered Krillin._ **

**_"No I just meant it's sacred ground," He pointed out._ **

**_18 onscreen announced loudly and proudly that she was coming. Vegeta began mumbling in disgust about them having sex on the tournament stage. On Vegeta they would have been executed on the spot for doing that, especially on sacred saiyan group._ **

**_The scene then switched to 18 posing for the camera against a sign, legs spread to show off her vagina leaking Krillin's semen. Roshi wiped away his drool. "That was quite a show, Krillin. Though I'm not sure about about this hobby of yours. Do you do this often?"_ **

**_18 stood up interrupting whatever else he was about to say. She took off her shirt and pants, revealing she was only in her thong. Roshi's eyes nearly popped out of his head._ **

**_"We don't need to explain ourselves, old man" She said flatly._ **

**_Was 18 really about to let this bastard touch her? "C-could this be my holiday present?" He asked nearly her crotch._ **

**_"Only this once and that's it!"_ **

**_Vegeta fell over onscreen. He only recovered when he heard Marron's voice._ ** **_Marron was rubbing her eyes. "Mommy why are you naked?"_ **

**_For whatever reason, 18 buried Roshi's face into her chest causing Krillin to squeak in horror and nearly fall out of the chair. Krillin quickly jumped off the floor and flew over to his daughter's side and lead her back to bed. "C-come on, Marron! Off to bed with you!"_ **

**_"What about them?" She asked as he lead her away._ **

**_"We're about to head to bed soon," He quickly put her to bed._ **

**_Meanwhile 18 proceeded to suck on Roshi's dick after her family left. Roshi fucked her mouth and started calling her dirty names while pulling her hair. This was the best moment of his life! Here he was fucking the hottest woman he had ever laid eyes on and it was his student's wife to boot! All those times where he grabbed her chest only to be nearly knocked through a wall or all those times he took to trying to peek in on the woman and his former student, he was finally living the dream! He didn't think 18 would be right here and now sucking him off! Then when Krillin came back, he recorded the act as well._ **

**_"These people are fucking insane!" Vegeta said amazed as Roshi came on the android's face. "Why the fuck would you want that stuff on your face? Fucking nasty!"_ **

**_Afterwards, 18 was rammed from behind by Roshi. Krillin moved around to get all the different angles, grinning as he did so. It was a wonder he didn't get in on the fun. Some of the male members of the audience sure as heck would have given the chance. 18 was the voted the hottest wife and MILF among them though in secret. They knew the other wives and girlfriends would get jealous, especially Chichi and Bulma._ **

**_"Now scream for me, bitch!" grinned Roshi as he slapped her ass. "Tell the world what a dirty whore you are!"_ **

**_"I'm a dirty cumdumpster!" yelled 18. "Fuck! I'm cumming!"_ **

**_"I'm gonna fill you up with my cum now, 18!" grinned Roshi as he slapped her ass once more. "Tell us what's about to happen!"_ **

**_"Shit! Fuck!" she cursed._ **

**_"You should be ashamed! Instead of being called a mother, you should be called a filthy whore! You enjoy me ramming you with my big fucking cock! You're nothing but a fucking slut! Take my cum, you whore! I'm gonna get you pregnant! Then you can tell Marron how much of a whore you are! Taking another another man's cum like that!"_ **

**_"I-I am a whore!" 18 moaned. "Marron, I'm so sorry I cheated on your father with an old man, but I love his cock!"_ **

**_"Nasty fuckin' bitch!" groaned the prince._ **

**_"Say how much you love my cum too, filthy bitch!"_ **

**_"I love his cum! It tastes so good!" she purred. "I'm giving you a little brother or sister too. I'm having fun making one."_ **

**_"SHIT!" Roshi came inside of the android with her cumming afterwards._ **

**_"This is fucking gross. I know what I'm doing with this video."_ **

**_"And that's why 18 and Krillin don't have their kid anymore!" said Vegeta._ **

"WHAT?!" screeched the two in unison.

"Yep. Well actually it was for fucking on the stage." said Vegeta. "Personally if I heard my parents yelling that type of shit, I'd take my self away."

"Vegeta, you asshole!" yelled 18.

"Hey! I'll have you know they also took her away because you're a fucking dangerous android!"

"What the heck?" said Tien. "Last time I checked, you and your buddy Nappa caused a lot of chaos when you guys came here."

"So?" shrugged Vegeta. "That was years ago."

"OH FUCK OFF!" yelled 18. "You fucking bastard!"

"Going by that logic, that means Trunks needs to be taken away," said Yamcha.

"I wish," laughed the prince. "When your last name is Briefs and the wife...uh forget I said anything."

"No, finish it up!" growled the android. "Finish that sentence!"

"It doesn't matter! Speaking of people with a lot of influence, Videl you're next!" he laughed evilly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Videl.

"You all think Miss Perfect has a good reputation mainly because of her asswipe of a father, but little do you all know is that she a major daddy's girl in more ways than one!"

"More incest?! What the fuck is wrong with you people?!" yelled Yamcha while Videl turned bright red.

"Seriously? With Hercule?" Chichi scoffed.

"Look whose talking!" Goku poked his wife.

"She has a point." said Bulma.

"How? He may be a dick about the Cell Games, but that dick is something to crave."

"WHAT?!" Everyone stared at Goku.

"I think Roshi's rubbed off on you," Yamcha said snickering. He was the only one who found it hilarious. Who knew the man got around?

"No the fuck I haven't!" Roshi piped up once he got out of shock. "I mean I guess I have a little bit. I would sleep around with a bunch of hotties if I was lucky but there's a differentce between he and I! I don't like men nor would I sleep with one!"

"Wanna bet?" came Vegeta's voice over them.


End file.
